


Your Books Are In

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This sort of thing happens at my bookstore all the time.  Be afraid.





	Your Books Are In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Your Books Are In

## Your Books Are In

by Doll

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: This is my OTHER response to the livjournal ds_flashfiction Documentation Challenge, which was: "Write a story that is either in the form of or prominantly features some kind of document (e.g. case report, traffic ticket, personnel evaluation, pizza delivery log, diary or journal, letter, phone bill, deposition or transcript.)   


Story Notes: 

* * *

~~April first~~ 

**BOOK NOOK ON MAIN SPECIAL ORDER**  
**DATE: 4/1**  
FOR: Benton Fraser, 180 N Stetson Ave -#2400, 616-1860 BOOKS: Ice Storm: A Historic Record in Photographs, ISBN 0771061005 Looking North: Royal Canadian Mounted Police Illustrations: The Potlatch Collection, ISBN 189043454X 

STATUS: order direct from pub, aprox 2 weeks, will call 

(Post-It attached to order)  
_jen! you MUST be here when bf picks up !!!!! yummy!_

* * *

~~April Second~~ 

(Post-It attached to Helen's computer)  
*Hel- is this some kind of joke? That address is for the Canadian Consulate!! -J* 

* * *

~~April Sixth~~ 

**BOOK NOOK ON MAIN SPECIAL ORDER**  
**DATE: 4/6**  
FOR: Benton Fraser, 180 N Stetson Ave -#2400, 616-1860 BOOKS: Reality Is Just an Illusion : The Works of Shamans, Ghosts and Spirit Guides, ISBN 1567181554 

STATUS: from distrib, 3 days, will call 

(Post-It attached to order)  
_no joke, is canadian. vistor?? anyway, be sure to be there!!!_

* * *

~~April Eleventh~~ 

(Post-It attached to Helen's computer)  
_BF picked up ghost book. OH MY GOD!!! -J_

(Post-It attached to Jennifer's computer) _told you! :::fans self::: I'm in loooo-ooove!_

(Post-It attached to Helen's computer)  
*Hel, you are such a slut! Besides, he's too good-looking. Bet you $5 he's gay. -J* 

Post-It attached to Jennifer's computer) _you're on! and don't talk that way about future husb._

* * *

~~May Fifth~~ 

**BOOK NOOK ON MAIN SPECIAL ORDER**  
**DATE: 5/1**  
FOR: Benton Fraser, 180 N Stetson Ave -#2400, 616-1860 BOOKS: Lost Commandment : How to Be Gay in the 21st Century, ISBN 1401030300 Come Out Fighting : A Century of Essential Writing on Gay and Lesbian Liberation, ISBN 1560253258 Beyond Coming Out : Experiences of Positive Gay Identity, ISBN 189583757X 

STATUS: from distrib, 3 days, will call 

(Post-It note attached to $5 bill attached to order) _goddamn it!!!!!_

* * *

~~May Thirteenth~~ 

(Ripped piece of notebook paper taped to Jennifer's computer) _j! at mall, looking at shoes, ran into bf. in uniform - he's a MOUNTIE!! had to physically_ _restrain self from filthy jokes heh heh heh consulate explained, huh? said 'ben, your books_ *are in' and blond toothpick w/ him about jumps down throat! calmed down after i told about* _bookstore but still. . .reason bf needs books? "looks" were exchanged. btw - cute combat_ _capris at express_

* * *

~~May Fifteenth~~ 

(Stationary with kittens taped to Helen's computer) *Hel- I think I met your Q-Tip. BF came in to get Canada history books (NOT the gay ones)* *and he had a lovely blond guy with him. (His name is Ray, and he works with BF - they're* *police officers!) I think you're right about them - Ray was very possessive of BF, and got all* _snarly when I smiled him. As if! Ray is much more my style anyway. And you are so sick!_ *'cute' capris? No such thing! -J* 

* * *

~~May Seventeenth~~ 

**BOOK NOOK ON MAIN SPECIAL ORDER**  
**DATE: 5/17**  
FOR: Benton Fraser, 180 N Stetson Ave -#2400, 616-1860 BOOKS: Gay Kama Sutra, ISBN 0312167539 

STATUS: from distrib, 3 days, will call 

(Post-It note attached to order)  
*whoa! things heating up on the bf/ray front!!!* 

* * *

~~May Nineteenth~~ 

(Several Post-It notes linked together and attached to Jennifer's computer) *omg!! bf's ray came in, ordered SAME book!!! gave me $20 for no paperwork - made me* *memorize order (paranoid much?!?) those two so clueless - wanted to say something but* *didn't. chi-chi's tonite w/ my ill-gotten gains?* 

* * *

~~May Twenty-fifth~~ 

(Stationary with kittens taped to Helen's computer) _Hel, I am so evil! BF's Ray came in for his book, and I couldn't help myself! I asked him if_ _he would mind taking BF's book, since it was already paid for. Then I gave him BF's GKS._ _Ray looked startled and frightened and confused and happy all in about 3 seconds and then_ *he KISSED ME (!!!) and left. -J* 

(Post-It note attached to Jennifer's computer) _your not evil - just frustrated yenta kissy!_

* * *

~~June First~~ 

(Card attached to vase of two-dozen long-stemmed roses) _For Jennifer and Helen, providers of the best customer service in the city._ _Thank you._   
_Ben and Ray_

* * *

End Your Books Are In by Doll:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
